Un ange dans nos vies
by Rin-sesshomaru1
Summary: Caroline redevenue humaine s'inquiète lorsqu'elle constate qu'elle n'a pas eu ses règles depuis deux mois. Faisant part de ses inquiétudes à sa mère, Liz lui propose de faire un test de grossesse et celui-ci est sans appel: la jeune femme est enceinte. Contrainte de comprendre comment cela est possible, elle s'en va pour la Nouvelle-Orléans avec Stefan et Bonnie suivie par Elena.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Je sais ça fait longtemps mais me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire Klaroline. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

P.S : Hayley n'a jamais couché avec Klaus et Kol n'est pas mort.

Sherifa Luna

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_**A nouveau humaine**_

Une pluie diluvienne s'était abattue sur la ville depuis plus d'une heure, le ciel s'était assombrit et des orages grondaient un peu partout dans la ville.

Une jeune femme blonde était allongée dans son lit recouverte par une épaisse couverture blanche, des larmes coulant sur son magnifique visage abimant son maquillage. Caroline Forbes était une jeune femme de 19 ans qui allait rentrer à l'université dans un mois à la fin de l'été. Caroline essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues et retira l'épaisse couverture qui était posée sur elle, se redressant mollement dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les seules fois qu'elle y parvenait, elle ne dormait que trois heures pas plus, se réveillant en sueur après ce même cauchemar qu'elle faisait.

Elle était redevenue humaine depuis deux mois, deux mois qu'elle avait retrouvé sa condition d'avant. Elle aurait dû se réjouir d'être à nouveau une humaine mais non, elle était plus déprimée que jamais. Ne mangeant presque pas, avalant quelque fois un yaourt qui lui suffisait amplement. Elle avait le moral à zéro et ne sortait presque pas de sa chambre. Sa mère avait été très heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle n'était plus un vampire mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa fille. En effet, une semaine après que Caroline ait pris la cure, celle-ci restait des jours entiers dans sa chambre à pleurer sans en sortir. Liz affolée, avait tout de suite prévenue les amis de sa fille qui s'étaient tout de suite déplacés pour voir ce qui n'allait pas mais Caroline n'avait pas dit un mot, elle avait juste pleuré, dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Un mois et demi que l'hybride originel ainsi que sa famille avait quitté Mystic Falls pour la Nouvelle-Orléans mais avant de partir, l'hybride avait voulu faire ses adieux à Caroline et de son côté, la jeune femme voulait le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il lui avait donné la cure et elle se devait de le remercier, alors elle était partie chez lui un soir, pour lui exprimer sa gratitude mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer, jamais elle n'aurait pu croire ce qui allait arriver et personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là entre l'hybride et la blonde, personne sauf eux.

Caroline quitta son lit et se dirigea précipitamment vers sa salle de bain et régurgita dans les toilettes. Elle se rinça la bouche et leva les yeux vers le miroir, elle regardait la glace dépitée par ce qu'elle y voyait, ses joues étaient creuses, elle avait le visage pâle et des cernes sous les yeux et à se voir ainsi elle dirait qu'elle avait perd kilos en deux mois. Elle secoua la tête et alla prendre une douche, elle mit un kimono en soie rouge ainsi que des chaussons et descendit à la cuisine. Elle trouva sa mère s'affairer au fourneau préparant le petit-déjeuner.

« Maman ! » S'exclama la blonde ahurie.

« Coucou ma chérie ! » Dit Liz se retournant pour voir sa fille. « Bien dormi ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-elle l'air évasive.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit Liz inquiète en voyant l'état de sa fille.

« Non maman… Je ne sais pas… Je suis perdue… » Se lamenta Caroline.

Liz arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et contourna le plan de travail pour aller étreindre sa fille qui semblait confuse et triste. Elle l'enlaça pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement rompre l'étreinte et de relever le menton de sa fille pour qu'elle puisse la regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Liz d'une voix douce.

« J'ai du retard maman. » Répondit la blonde la voix chevrotante.

« Du retard ? » Répéta Liz incrédule.

« Ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas eu mes règles maman » Expliqua Caroline en baissant la tête toute honteuse.

« Oh ma chérie ! » S'exclama Liz compatissante et prise au dépourvu.

« J'ai peur maman. J'ai peur de… » Confia Caroline en larmes.

Liz dépassée par les évènements pris une nouvelle fois sa fille dans ses bras ne sachant quoi dire pour la consoler. Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire avoir un retard surtout un si long retard et Caroline l'avait aussi compris. Liz se contenta de la serrer très fort contre elle essayant de trouver une solution à ce qui se passe, elle se détacha doucement de sa fille et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Tu sais ça peut parfois arriver d'avoir du retard. » Tenta Liz bien qu'elle n'était pas convaincue par ses propres paroles. « Tu ne te nourrissais presque pas et tu as eu de la fièvre pendant une semaine le mois dernier et puis ça peut être à cause de la cure que tu as avalé tu sais. » Ajouta Liz.

Caroline regarda sa mère septique. Elle n'y croyait pas trop à cette histoire de cure à cause des symptômes qu'elle avait depuis quelques semaines.

« Maman j'ai des nausées presque tous les matins. » Déclara Caroline irritée.

« Avec toutes ses suppositions, nous n'avancerons pas. Je vais te chercher un test de grossesse, pendant ce temps préviens un de tes amis. » Suggéra Liz avant de joindre les paroles aux gestes.

Elle enleva son tablier et prit ses clés de voiture, déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et sortit de la maison pour aller acheter un test de grossesse. Pendant ce temps, Caroline contacta Stefan pour lui demander de venir chez elle, au même moment, sa mère revint avec une boite en main. Caroline regarda sa mère anxieuse, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi tourmentée. Elle redoutait l'instant fatidique lorsqu'elle connaitrait le résultat du test, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir mais fut bien vite ramener à la réalité lorsque sa mère lui donna le test.

« Je t'attends ici. » Lui dit sa mère d'une voix encourageante.

Caroline hocha la tête et monta dans sa chambre pour faire le test de grossesse. Stefan arriva quelques temps après qu'elle soit montée et trouva Liz en train de tourner dans la cuisine l'air préoccupé.

« Où est Caroline ? » Questionna le Salvatore sortant Liz de ses pensées.

« Dans sa chambre. » Répondit Liz s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises de la table à manger les mains jointes.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Caroline n'avait pas l'air très bien au téléphone. » S'inquiéta Stefan.

« Elle fait un test de grossesse en ce moment. Elle a un retard de deux mois. » Expliqua Liz.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Poursuivit Stefan ne comprenant rien aux explications du sheriff.

« Elle est peut-être… » Commença Liz avant d'être interrompu.

« Le test est positif. » L'interrompit Caroline en larmes. « C'est positif maman. » Pleura la blonde.

Stefan et Liz échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension puis Liz s'approcha de sa fille et l'enlaça doucement y mettant tout son amour pour apaiser les larmes de Caroline. Stefan était resté figer sur place ne sachant quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire.

Après un quart d'heures de sanglots, Caroline se calma enfin et avec Stefan et Liz, ils allèrent s'asseoir au salon. Le sheriff et la blonde sur le même canapé, Stefan assis en face d'elles. Caroline s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, des larmes perlant sur ses joues, le cœur meurtri par une telle nouvelle. Elle venait de redevenir humaine que la voilà enceinte.

« Care il faut que tu nous parles. » Dit d'une voix douce Stefan. « Qui est le père ? C'est Tyler ? » Questionna Stefan.

« Ce n'est pas Tyler. » Protesta Caroline en larmes. « Ce n'est pas lui. »

« Alors c'est qui ? » Poursuivit Liz.

« Je… Je suis désolée…C'est… Oh mon Dieu ! » Dit Caroline la voix chevrotante.

« C'est qui Caroline ? » S'impatienta sa mère.

« C'est Klaus maman. » Hurla Caroline à bout de nerfs.

Liz choquée d'apprendre la nouvelle mit ses mains à la bouche tandis que le jeune Salvatore regardait son amie dépité. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation, il resta muet.

Caroline n'en pouvant plus de ces regards monta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma pour pleurer une énième fois. Elle n'avait pas arrêté depuis le départ de l'hybride, ses pensées toujours tournées vers cette fameuse soirée qu'elle tentait tant d'oublier.

(_Flashback_)

Caroline avait pris la cure que lui avait remis l'hybride il y'a trois jours de cela. Elle avait voulu redevenir humaine et il avait exaucé son vœu en lui confiant la cure. Elle s'était empressée de la prendre et tout de suite, le remède avait fait effet.

Le lendemain soir, la blonde avait décidé de remercier l'hybride car c'était grâce à lui qu'elle pouvait désormais avoir une vie presque normale et n'aurait plus besoin d'aller voler des poches de sang à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls et ne craignait plus de tuer qui que ce soit à cause de sa soif de sang.

Caroline sonna à la porte de la grande demeure des Mikaelson et aussitôt la personne qu'elle était venue voir vint lui ouvrir la porte et eut un large sourire quand il la vit.

« Caroline ! » S'exclama-t-il souriant.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel agacé par le comportement de l'hybride et entra lorsque celui-ci se recula pour la laisser passer.

« Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite aussi tardive ? » Demanda l'hybride sur un ton assez séducteur avec ce sourire qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il avait vu Caroline.

« Je suis venue te remercier. » Répondit-elle se retournant vers lui.

« Me remercier de quoi ? » Continua l'hybride feignant de ne rien comprendre.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot avec moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. » S'énerva la blonde.

« Alors de rien. » Sourit l'hybride originel.

« Je dois partir. Bonne nuit Klaus. » Dit-elle se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Caroline reste. »

La jeune femme fit volte-face surprise par la demande de l'hybride.

« Je t'en prie, reste avec moi. » La supplia-t-il caressant sa joue ses yeux plongés dans ceux de la blonde.

A ce contact la jeune femme cru défaillir, sentir la main de Klaus sur sa joue lui donna des frissons. L'hybride voyant que la jeune femme fermait les yeux à ce contact approcha son visage d'elle posant son front contre celui de Caroline, il pouvait sentir le doux parfum de chèvrefeuille de la jeune femme, cette odeur était si enivrante qu'il avait envie d'elle à cet instant.

« Reste » Pria l'hybride avant de poser ses lèvres sur le cou de la jeune femme.

« Je… Klaus. » Balbutia la blonde.

L'hybride déposa pleins de baisers sur le cou de la jeune femme avant de finalement plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes en l'embrassant doucement et en suçant sa lèvre inférieure.

« J'adore le goût de tes lèvres. » Murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

Il la prit dans ses bras tout en flashant avec elle et là il se retrouva dans sa chambre, il lui retira sa veste et la regarda un moment dans ses yeux comme pour graver cet instant à tout jamais dans sa mémoire. Il caressa sa joue jusqu'au menton et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres exigeantes, fermes, lentes, se moulèrent sur les siennes. Il commença à déboutonner son chemisier en posant des baisers légers comme des plumes sur sa mâchoire, son menton et le coin de ses lèvres. Lentement, il retira son chemisier et le laissa tomber par terre, puis il recula pour la regarder. Elle portait un soutien-gorge en soie bleu poudre. Il passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux blonds et l'embrassa de nouveau, son baiser était exigeant, sa langue et ses lèvres appelaient les siennes. Elle gémit et sa langue partit timidement à la rencontre de celle de l'hybride. Il l'enlaça et l'attira contre lui. Une main resta dans ses cheveux, l'autre glissa le long de son dos jusqu'à sa taille, puis ses fesses, qu'il malaxa doucement en la pressant contre ses hanches, il frotta langoureusement son érection contre son ventre. Elle gémit une fois de plus dans sa bouche. Elle arrivait à peine à contenir les sensations débridées qui se déchainaient dans son corps tant elle le désirait. Elle agrippait le haut de son bras pour palper son biceps. Il était étonnamment musclé. Timidement, elle caressa son visage puis elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle tira doucement dessus. Il gémit et la fit reculer vers le lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente derrière ses genoux. Elle croyait qu'il allait la pousser dessus, mais il la lâcha, tombant à genoux, l'agrippant les hanches et fit courir sa langue autour de son nombril, puis mordilla doucement sur sa hanche, avant de retraverser son ventre jusqu'à l'autre. Il la regarda à travers ses longs cils avec ses yeux couleur de l'océan pacifique, défit le bouton de son jean et tira lentement sur le zip. Sans la quitter des yeux, il insinua sa main sous sa ceinture jusqu'à ses fesses, puis ses cuisses, retirant lentement son jean dans le même mouvement.

Il s'arrêta pour se lécher les lèvres, sans cesser de la regarder dans les yeux puis s'inclina et fit courir son nez jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses.

« Tu sens tellement bon » Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, avec une expression de pur plaisir.

Il rabat la couette et la poussa doucement pour la faire tomber sur le lit. Il défit les boutons de son jean et le baissa lentement sans la quitter des yeux. Puis, agrippant ses chevilles, il ouvrit ses jambes d'un coup sec avant de grimper dans le lit entre ses jambes. Il resta au-dessus d'elle et elle se tordit de désir. Puis il se pencha pour embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse en remontant jusqu'à la mince dentelle de sa culotte. Il sema des baisers sur son ventre, puis sa langue plongea dans son nombril. Il remonta pour l'embrasser la poitrine. Elle devient toute rouge et s'agrippa aux draps. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle. Sa main passa de sa hanche à sa taille, puis à son sein ensuite il passa sa main sous son dos et dégrafa son soutien et le lui enleva, le laissant tomber au sol. Il souffla très doucement sur un sein tandis que sa main s'avança vers l'autre ; il fit lentement rouler la pointe sous son pouce, ce qui l'allongea encore. Elle gémit : cette nouvelle sensation la remue jusqu'à l'entrejambes. Elle était trempée s'agrippa aux draps quand ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son autre téton ; quand il tira dessus, elle était au bord de la convulsion. Sa main passa de sa taille à ses hanches puis s'empara de son intimité. Son doigt s'insinua sous la dentelle et glissa lentement jusque-là. Il ferma un instant les yeux en inspirant brusquement.

« Tu es délicieusement mouillée. Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de toi. »

Quand il enfonce ses doigts en elle, elle poussa un petit cri. Il répéta son geste plusieurs fois, puis il pressa sa paume contre son clitoris la faisant crier de plaisir. Tout d'un coup, il s'assied, lui arracha sa culotte et la jeta par terre. Quand il retira son caleçon, il libéra son érection. Il appuya une main de chaque côté de sa tête de sorte qu'il soit au-dessus d'elle, mâchoire serrée, regard brûlant puis avec une infinie douceur il s'enfonça en elle. Il ressortit avec une lenteur exquise. Il ferma les yeux en geignant puis s'enfonça à nouveau en elle arrachant un gémissement à Caroline et il continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

Il accélère, la pilonnant de plus en plus vite, sans merci, à un rythme acharné, il soutient sa cadence tandis qu'elle va à la rencontre de ses coups de rein. Il agrippa sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa durement, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il se déplaça un peu et elle sentit quelque chose qui montait au plus profond d'elle. Elle commence à se raidir tandis qu'il continue à la pilonner sans trêve. Son corps frémit, elle se cambre sentant l'orgasme tout proche.

« Jouis pour moi Caroline. » Chuchota Klaus à bout de souffle.

A ces mots, la jeune femme ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois et explosa autour de lui et elle éclate en millions de morceaux. Quand l'hybride jouit à son tour, il crie son nom en poussant de plus en plus fort, puis il s'immobilise en se déversant en elle.

Il se retira doucement en elle et s'allongea tout près d'elle le souffle court. Quelques minutes après être monté au septième ciel, la blonde s'endormit tout près de son amant. L'hybride entendant le souffle régulier de la jeune femme, l'emmitoufla dans un drap blanc et passa sa main autour de sa taille et se joignit à la blonde dans le royaume de Morphée.

_A la prochaine !_


	2. The originals

_Merci pour ces reviews et je suis heureuse d'être de retour parmi vous. Je remercie __**Justine, Lea Michaelson, Mimi et Floriane13 **__pour leur review._

**Chapitre 2 :**

**The Originals**

Caroline s'était précipitée dans sa chambre, honteuse de voir la façon dont la regardait son meilleur ami mais surtout sa mère. Elle se laissa tomber mollement sur le sol de sa chambre en pleurs, elle s'en voulait de pleurer autant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'à cause de sa grossesse elle soit rejetée par son entourage, elle avait fait une énorme bêtise et ne pensait pas que cela allait avoir autant de répercussion. Ils s'étaient promis d'oublier ce qui s'était passé ou du moins de ne plus en parler mais avec cet enfant qui grandissait en elle, tout avait changé. Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais elle n'avait aucune réponse, en tout cas aucune qui puisse la satisfaire.

« Care s'il te plait ouvre cette porte. » Dit Liz aux côtés de Stefan.

Caroline ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Liz ainsi que Stefan. Elle avait les yeux rougis à cause de ses pleurs et le visage tellement pâle qu'on arrivait à voir à travers sa peau ses veines. Liz fit un sourire compatissant à sa fille et l'attira à elle dans une étreinte réconfortante. Stefan se contenta de caresser le dos de son amie essayant de la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Je… suis… désolée… » Marmonna Caroline la voix tremblotante.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser mon cœur. » Répliqua Liz. « C'est nous qui devrions te demander pardon. »

Caroline se détacha de sa mère et essuya les larmes qui perlaient encore sur ses joues creuses. Elle posa son regard sur sa mère et son meilleur ami attendant qu'ils disent quelque chose d'autre. Stefan soupira en signe de résignation et rompit le silence qui venait de s'installer.

« Care je sais que tu viens d'apprendre que tu es enceinte mais tu n'as pas fait ce bébé toute seule et Klaus doit être au courant qu'il va être papa. » Dit Stefan.

« Quoi ? » S'écria Caroline.

« Caroline, il a le droit de savoir qu'il va être père. » Continua Liz.

« Mais… »

Caroline eut un frisson lorsqu'elle sortit son dernier mot. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Le dire à Klaus ! Rien que d'y penser, elle se mit à avoir peur. Comment allait-il le prendre ? L'hybride pouvait passer d'une humeur à une autre en quelques secondes et il était impossible de savoir comment il allait réagir quand il apprendrait qu'il serait papa.

« Mais Klaus est à la Nouvelle-Orléans et je…enfin… » Débuta Caroline hésitante.

« Ce genre de nouvelle ne se dit pas au téléphone. Klaus et toi devriez avoir une conversation ensemble sur ce que vous allez faire de cet enfant. Si vous le gardez alors vous devez penser à l'avenir de l'enfant. » La coupa Liz.

« Tu me conseilles d'aller à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? » S'estomaqua la blonde.

« Caroline ce n'est pas un conseil, c'est ce que tu dois faire. » Corrigea Liz.

« Mais maman… » Protesta Caroline indignée.

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Comme l'a dit Stefan tu n'as pas fait ce bébé seule alors tu dois en parler avec Klaus et ensuite en fonction de ce que vous allez dire, vous prendrez une décision ENSEMBLE. » Rétorqua Liz.

« Je t'accompagne si tu veux. » Se proposa Stefan.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir, je viens de l'apprendre. J'ai trop de questions qui restent sans réponse comme : comment est-ce que c'est possible que je sois enceinte ? Je veux dire que Klaus est le père, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus mais c'est un vampire et moi une humaine. Avant de le lui dire j'ai besoin de savoir comment s'est possible. » Expliqua Caroline.

« Caroline tu n'as pas le temps de réfléchir, tu es enceinte de deux mois et le temps passe vite, plus tu repousses votre rencontre plus tu n'auras plus la force de le lui dire. » Releva Liz irritée.

« Care, le sheriff a raison et puis si tu veux des réponses, il y'a des sorcières à la Nouvelle-Orléans qui pourront nous aider et qui, j'en suis sûre répondront à toutes tes questions. » Dit Stefan.

« Je vois que je n'ai pas trop le choix. » Renonça la blonde.

« Alors fais tes valises, vous partez maintenant. » Déclara Liz un sourire en coin.

« Quoi ? » S'écrièrent Stefan et Caroline.

« Autant que vous partiez maintenant avant que tu ne changes d'avis. »

« Maman c'est un peu précipité comme départ tu ne crois pas ? » Questionna Caroline.

« Non je ne crois pas. Toutes les deux nous savons que demain tu auras trouvé un prétexte pour ne rien dire à Klaus et qu'il n'en saura rien alors je t'aide à faire le bon choix rien de plus. J'ai été maman avant toi Caroline et crois-moi que je sais ce que je fais. » Répondit le Sheriff.

« On parle de Klaus maman ! Celui qui nous a fait souffrir. » Lui rappela Caroline.

« Je sais mais si tu portes son enfant c'est que quelque part, tu lui as pardonné toutes les atrocités qu'il a pu faire. » Lui répliqua Liz un sourire en coin.

« Je vais faire ma valise. » Annonça Caroline ignorant les dernières paroles de sa mère.

« Je viens te chercher tout à l'heure. » L'informa Stefan sortant de sa chambre avec Liz.

Stefan et Liz descendirent au salon laissant Caroline dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse ranger ses affaires et préparer sa valise.

« Vous pensiez vraiment ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure à Caroline ? » Demanda Stefan curieux.

« Bien sûr que je le pense et je ne suis pas la seule. » Répondit Liz avec plein de sous-entendus.

« Comment pensez-vous que Klaus réagira lorsqu'il apprendra qu'il va être papa ? » Renchérit Stefan.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée mais s'il a vraiment des sentiments pour ma fille alors il ne pourra que bien la prendre. » Répondit Liz.

« Je vais chercher mes affaires et prévenir mon frère ainsi qu'Elena que nous partons. » Expliqua Stefan prêt à partir.

« Le mieux serait de dire le strict minimum à Damon et Elena. » Suggéra Liz.

Stefan fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi Liz voudrait cacher la grossesse de Caroline à son frère et à Elena.

« Je ne pense pas que Caroline voudrait que cela soit rendu public avant qu'elle n'ait pu parler avec Klaus. » Expliqua Liz.

« Très bien. »

Liz murmura un merci au jeune Salvatore avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille de chez elle à vitesse vampirique.

Stefan arriva au manoir quelques minutes après avoir quitté la maison des Forbes. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il trouva Elena et Bonnie au salon en train de discuter de fringues tendances de cet été et fidèle à lui-même, Damon était prêt du bar, un verre d'alcool en main.

Ne prêtant pas attention à son frère, il salua Bonnie et monta aussitôt dans sa chambre, il fit sa valise en quelques minutes, ne mettant quelques vêtements et descendit quelques temps après.

« Tu déménages ? » Questionna Damon sur un ton plaisantin.

« Je vais en voyage. » Répondit Stefan.

« Pourquoi pars-tu ? C'est à cause de moi c'est ça ? » S'enquit Elena se levant du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise.

« Elena le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. » Répondit froidement Stefan.

« Mais pourquoi pars-tu alors ? Et où ? » Enchaina Damon avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

« Caroline et moi on va à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour quelques jours. » Leur fit savoir le jeune Salvatore.

« Avec blondie ! » S'exclama Damon surpris. « Je parie que c'est pour aller voir le big bad wolf. Je vous souhaite alors bonne chance. » Rajouta Damon nullement intéressé par la destination de son frère.

« Heureux de constater que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. » Dit Stefan avec ironie.

« Si tu es assez fou pour te jeter dans la gueule du loup alors vas-y tout seul. Je ne suis pas ton baby-sitter. » Répliqua Damon.

« Je peux venir avec vous ? » Demanda Bonnie un peu gênée.

« Quoi ? » S'écrièrent Elena et Stefan.

« Il parait que là-bas vivent de puissantes sorcières qui s'y connaissent très bien en magie et j'aimerai apprendre. » Argumenta Bonnie.

« Euh… pas de problème. » Dit Stefan quelque peu pris au dépourvu.

« Quand est-ce qu'on y va ? » Demanda Bonnie.

« Tout de suite. » Répondit Stefan. « On va chercher Caroline ensuite on ira chez toi pour que tu puisses prendre quelques vêtements. »

« Non, je ne préfère pas. Je me prendrais de nouveaux vêtements sur place. » Contesta Bonnie.

« Alors allons-y. » Dit Stefan se dirigeant vers sa voiture garée devant le manoir.

Bonnie alla embrasser Elena pour lui faire ses au revoir et rejoignit Stefan jusqu'à la voiture. Ils allèrent chercher Caroline au domicile des Forbes et la trouvèrent assise à la terrasse, une valise près d'elle avec Liz.

Caroline se leva et serra sa mère dans ses bras, c'était l'heure des au revoir.

« Tu vas me manquer. » Avoua Caroline d'une voix triste.

« Toi aussi ma chérie. » Lui dit sa mère.

Elles rompirent leur étreinte et se sourirent. Caroline ramassa sa valise et alla monter à l'arrière de la voiture de Stefan surprise de voir Bonnie.

« Au revoir et prenez soin de vous. » Leur cria Liz depuis la terrasse.

Caroline fit un signe de la main à sa mère tandis que Stefan démarrait. Lorsqu'ils furent loin de la maison de Caroline, cette dernière se redressa et posa son regard sur Bonnie, qui, s'était retournée pour faire face à son amie.

« Bonnie que fais-tu là ? » Interrogea Caroline surprise.

« Comme tu peux le voir je viens avec vous. » Répondit Bonnie souriante.

Tout d'un coup, Stefan freina brusquement la voiture, bousculant Caroline et Bonnie qui ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Ayant repris leurs esprits, les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent la route pour connaître les raisons de ce freinage si soudain.

« Elena ! » S'exclamèrent Bonnie et Caroline.

En effet, le double Petrova se tenait debout devant eux, un sourire sur les lèvres avec une valise dans la main droite.

« Est-ce qu'il y'a une petite place pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Stefan soupira et hocha la tête. Elena monta alors dans la voiture heureuse de retrouver ses deux meilleures amies.

Le jeune Salvatore reprit la route tranquillement.

« Comment tu as fait pour convaincre Damon de te laisser partir ? » Questionna Stefan curieux.

« Oh ! Euh… et bien… en fait… » Bredouilla Elena, son teint virant au rouge.

« Elena ! » S'exclamèrent ses deux amies stupéfiées.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es partie en douce ! » S'écria Bonnie ébahie.

« Si. » Marmonna Elena en baissant la tête honteuse.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'imagine même pas la tête de Damon en ce moment lorsqu'il saura que tu as fui la maison. » Rigola Caroline en imaginant la tête que ferait Damon.

« Il va nous tuer à notre retour. » S'esclaffa Bonnie se joignant au rire de Caroline.

« Parlez pour vous ! Moi il va me tuer. » Répliqua Elena feignant de faire la moue.

« S'il pouvait te daguer comme les Originels, crois-moi que depuis tu serais dans un cercueil. » Ajouta Stefan éclatant de rire à son tour.

« Ouais mais bon, je n'allais quand même pas rester à Mystic Falls toute seule alors que mes amis à la Nouvelle-Orléans. » Se défendit le double.

« Mouais… N'empêche que tu aurais pu le lui dire. » La taquina Bonnie.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Il m'aurait enfermé dans l'un des cachots du manoir pendant le reste de l'été. » Rétorqua Elena

Tout le monde se mit à rire de bon cœur à la réplique du double. Ni Caroline ni Stefan ne parlèrent de la grossesse de la blonde durant tout le voyage jusqu'à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de parler pour se comprendre, la jeune femme n'était pas encore prête à assumer sa grossesse en tout cas, pas tant qu'elle ne l'ait dit à l'hybride originel. Elle redoutait ce moment plus que tout mais elle savait qu'elle allait y passer tôt ou tard.

Le voyage prit quelques heures et ils arrivèrent dans l'après-midi à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Stefan gara la voiture près d'un hôtel.

« Alors que faisons-nous maintenant que nous sommes arrivés ? » Demanda Bonnie.

« Vous, vous prendrez deux chambres à l'hôtel et moi je vais faire un tour, je dois voir quelqu'un. » Répondit Stefan avant de se retourner vers Caroline. « Je gère. » Ajouta-t-il pour la blonde.

Elle lui sourit simplement en guise de réponse et descendit avec Bonnie et Elena. Elles regardèrent la voiture de Stefan s'en aller puis elles entrèrent à l'hôtel qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elles. Elles prirent deux chambres comme l'avait ordonné Stefan et déposèrent leurs affaires dans l'une des chambres.

« Les filles ! Et si on allait faire un tour ? » Proposa Bonnie.

« Euh ce n'est pas mieux qu'on attende Stef ici ? » Suggéra Caroline dubitative.

« On ne sait même pas où il est allé. Et puis de toute manière nous sommes venus ici pour visiter la ville non ? » Répliqua Elena. « On va juste faire un tour et Bonnie doit se payer des vêtements. »

« Très bien d'accord. Vous avez gagné. » Souffla Caroline.

Elena, Bonnie et Caroline sortirent de leur chambre d'hôtel pour aller faire un tour en ville et surtout faire les boutiques. Elles visitèrent quelques monuments de la ville et furent subjuguées par la beauté du Vieux Carré, quartier français qu'elles ont immédiatement adoré. Ensuite elles entrèrent dans plusieurs boutiques de vêtements et commencèrent des séances de shopping entre filles mais au bout d'un moment, Caroline eut envie de manger et laissa Bonnie et Elena dans le magasin de vêtements. Elle alla au restaurant qui se trouvait en face de la boutique dans laquelle Bonnie et Elena faisaient leurs achats.

Caroline entra dans le bar restaurant et alla s'asseoir près de la porte. Deux femmes qui se trouvaient au comptoir la dévisagèrent de la tête au pied comme si elles venaient de voir la Sainte Vierge Marie. L'une des deux femmes va vers Caroline et se place devant la blonde.

« Bonjour. » La salua la femme avec un large sourire.

« Bonjour. »

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda la femme toujours aimablement.

« Euh du gombo. » Répondit Caroline jetant un coup d'œil à la carte du restaurant.

« Excellent choix ! » S'exclama la femme prenant la commande de Caroline.

Puis elle alla à la cuisine rejoindre sa sœur qui les observait depuis cet endroit.

« Jane, es-tu sûre et certaine que c'est elle ? » Lui questionna sa sœur.

« Sophie je ne me trompe jamais d'accord ? Je sais ce que je fais. » Répondit Jane-Anne irritée.

« Si Marcel l'apprend tu mourras. » Lui rappela Sophie inquiète et apeurée.

« Si je le fais c'est pour nous. Elle est le seul moyen d'arriver à Klaus et mes sources sont sûres alors ne t'inquiète pas.» Répliqua Jane-Anne prenant l'assiette de Gombo de Caroline.

Jane-Anne fit un sourire à sa sœur et rejoignit Caroline avec sa commande ayant mis bien avant une poudre blanche dans l'assiette de la blonde.

La sorcière déposa le plat sur la table de Caroline avec un large sourire et retourna rejoindre sa sœur à la cuisine observant le moindre geste de la blonde. Aussitôt que Caroline ait prit une bouchée du gombo que lui avait servi Jane-Anne, elle s'endormit instantanément.

Les deux sorcières guettant les alentours du bar-restaurant virent que les quelques clients de l'établissement ne remarquèrent rien alors Jane-Anne se précipita d'aller vers Caroline et de passer la main de la jeune femme sous son épaule et l'emmena à la cuisine sans que les clients ne remarquent quoi que ce soit.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? » Demanda Sophie d'une voix inquiète.

« On l'emmène au cimetière. » Répondit Jane-Anne.

Acquiesçant aux paroles de sa sœur, Sophie souleva Caroline aidée de Jane-Anne et sortirent avec la blonde par la porte de derrière, elles mirent Caroline à l'arrière d'une voiture et se dirigèrent vers un cimetière.

Arrivée au cimetière, Sophie pose Caroline dans un cercle tandis que Jane-Anne jette un sort sur un autel pas loin de l'endroit où est allongée la blonde. Lorsque Jane-Anne termine le sort qu'elle a jeté, plusieurs personnes se rassemblent autour de Caroline et l'encerclent.

Pendant ce temps, Elena et Bonnie qui ont fini leurs achats, traversent la route et entre dans le restaurant où devait se trouver Caroline, elles inspectent la salle du regard et ne la trouve pas alors inquiètes, elles demandent aux clients dans la salle si personne ne l'aurait vu et apparemment personne n'en sait rien. Elles sortent du restaurant et cherchent leur amie un peu partout lorsqu'elles finissent par tomber sur un des Originels.

« Merde ! Kol ! » Lâcha Bonnie ayant vu l'Originel arrivé vers elles.

« Bennett et Gilbert ! Quelle belle surprise ! » S'exclama l'Originel avec un sourire en coin.

« On n'a pas le temps de papoter Kol. » Trancha Elena sèchement.

Alors que Bonnie et Elena voulurent passer évitant l'Originel, ce dernier les bloqua le passage, les obligeant à s'arrêter.

« Que veux-tu ? » Demanda Bonnie agacée.

« Savoir ce que vous faites ici. » Répondit Kol.

« Ce que l'on fait ici ne te regarde pas. » Dit Bonnie de plus en plus irritée.

« Ne fais pas la maline avec moi sorcière. Vous avez de la chance d'être tombé sur moi autrement je ne donnerai pas cher de votre peau. » Rétorqua Kol.

« On doit retrouver Caroline alors laisse-nous passer. » S'impatienta le double.

« Quoi ? Vous avez laissé le jouet de mon frère trainé toute seule dans la ville ? » S'écria Kol le teint grisâtre.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » S'inquiéta Bonnie voyant la couleur de Kol changer comme si c'était grave.

« Vous me posez la question ? » S'estomaqua l'Originel. « Nous sommes à la Nouvelle-Orléans ok ? Pas à Mystic Falls. On ferait mieux de retrouver votre amie avant que mon frère n'apprenne que son jouet est quelque part dans la ville sans protection. »

« Comment ça ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Interrogea Elena angoissée.

« Pas le temps de vous expliquer. Suivez-moi si vous voulez rester en vie. » Répondit Kol.

Elena et Bonnie échangèrent un regard avant de finalement hocher la tête et suivirent Kol sans sourciller.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Stefan qui avait laissé les filles s'installer tranquillement à l'hôtel était partit retrouver Klaus vers le Vieux Carré. Il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer sa venue à Klaus, que l'hybride originel avait affaire. Ils étaient allés voir Marcel, un ancien protégé de l'hybride qui semblait désormais diriger la ville qu'avait bâti les Originels. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il eut de la casse et Stefan dû se battre aux côtés de Klaus.

Après la bagarre qui eut lieu chez Marcel, Klaus et Stefan étaient sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'ils virent Elijah devant eux, vêtu d'un costume sombre, une main en poche, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elijah demande aux deux jeunes gens de le suivre et les emmènent dans une crypte dans laquelle ils rejoignent Sophie et Klaus ne semble pas comprendre ce que fait la sorcière là.

« Si c'est pour me demander une nouvelle fois de t'aider à vaincre Marcel ma réponse est toujours la même. » Déclara l'hybride sans attendre.

« Niklaus écoute au moins ce qu'elle a dire. » Plaida Elijah.

« Je ne veux rien savoir. » Répliqua l'hybride s'en allant.

Mais il fut interrompu lorsqu'il vit Caroline entrée dans la crypte accompagnée de plusieurs sorcières.

« Caroline ! » S'exclamèrent Stefan et Klaus surpris de la voir ici.

La jeune femme se contenta de baisser les yeux, honteuse de s'être fait kidnappée une énième fois. L'hybride se retourna vers Elijah et déposa ensuite son regard sur Sophie.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda l'hybride impatient.

« Marcel a beau nous interdire d'utiliser la vraie magie mais en tant que gardiennes de l'équilibre de la nature, nous savons lorsque la nature a engendré quelque chose de nouveau. Nous pouvons sentir lorsqu'une femme est enceinte. » Lui révéla Sophie.

« C'est impossible ! Je suis un vampire et un vampire ne peut pas procréer. » Protesta l'hybride.

« Tu n'es pas seulement vampire, tu es aussi un loup-garou et c'est cette partie qui a permis de concevoir cet être qui vit désormais en elle. » Expliqua Sophie.

« Vous mentez ! Toute cette histoire n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge. » S'énerva Klaus.

« Klaus… » Tenta Stefan.

« Vous ne m'aurez pas avec cette histoire inventée de toute pièce. » Poursuivit l'hybride en colère.

« Jane-Anne s'est sacrifiée pour confirmer la grossesse et grâce à ce sacrifice nous contrôlons la vie du bébé et de la mère. Nous les tuerons si tu ne nous aides pas à nous débarrasser de Marcel. » Menaça Sophie.

« Suffit ! Je vous interdis de lever la main sur l'enfant et la mère. Moi-même je tuerai Marcel s'il le faut. » Contesta Elijah.

« Il y'a des règles. Vous ne pouvez pas tuer Marcel comme ça. Nous avons établi un plan pour cela. » Répliqua Sophie.

« Je vous signale qu'on parle de Caroline et de son bébé. Non pas d'une monnaie d'échange ! Si vous voulez tuer quelqu'un, faites-le sans vous servir de ma meilleure amie. » S'indigna Stefan.

« Je ne vous permets pas de me menacer et encore moins de dicter mes actes. » S'énerva Klaus. « Qui me dit qu'elle est enceinte ? » Renchérit l'hybride perplexe.

« Alors écoute. » Lui demanda Elijah.

Klaus s'avança de Caroline qui avait toujours la tête baissée, des larmes roulant sur ses joues puis il baissa les yeux sur son ventre et finit par entendre les battements de cœur du bébé que porte la blonde. Il se tourne vers Elijah surpris et voit un léger sourire apparaître sur le visage de son frère.

Surprenant tout le monde, Klaus flashe sur Sophie et l'attrape par la gorge, son visage ayant pris ses traits de vampire.

« Un seul mouvement et elle meurt. » Avertit l'hybride sentant que les autres sorcières étaient prêtes à contre-attaquer.

« Niklaus lâche-la. » Ordonna Elijah.

« Elle me menace en utilisant Caroline et mon enfant. Un tel affront ne peut être toléré. » Répliqua Klaus énervé ses yeux posés sur son frère.

« Tu n'arrangeras pas les choses en agissant de la sorte » Objecta l'ainé des Originels.

« Et comment dois-je considérer le fait qu'elle menace de tuer mon enfant et Caroline ? » Hurla l'hybride originel très en colère.

Au même moment, Caroline sombra dans l'inconscience. Stefan se précipita vers son amie avant que celle-ci ne tombe au sol et la rattrapa juste à temps.

« Klaus. » L'appela Stefan.

L'hybride se retourna vers le jeune Salvatore et vit qu'il tenait Caroline. Elle avait le visage pâle et semblait respirer difficilement.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » Questionna Klaus resserrant sa poigne sur le cou de Sophie.

« Sa…sa vie…ainsi que celle… du… bébé est lié à la mienne… si je meurs…ils meurent. » Répondit Sophie en bégayant.

Aussitôt Klaus relâcha Sophie et se retourna pour voir Caroline qui reprenait des couleurs. Il était dans un cruel dilemme, s'il tuait Sophie, Caroline et l'enfant allaient mourir mais ne rien tenter contre la sorcière signifiait qu'il se montrait impuissant et à la merci des sorcières. Que devait-il faire pour ne pas envenimer la situation sans mettre la vie de Caroline et du bébé en danger ?

_Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous que notre hybride fera ?_


End file.
